Nohr
Nohr (暗夜王国 Anya Okoku lit. Anya Kingdom in the Japanese version) is the glory-seeking nation in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Nohr is a militaristic nation styled to resemble European kingdoms. The kingdom was founded by the humans loyal to the Dusk Dragon, who granted them land and its blood so they can harness the Dragon's Vein. It is located west of Hoshido. A child was born into the royal family of the neighboring Hoshido kingdom. At sometime after their birth, they were kidnapped by the Nohr royal family for unknown reasons. At around the same time, Azura, a princess of Nohr, was kidnapped by the Hoshido. In contrast to the peaceful Hoshido, Nohr is subject to terrible weather conditions, leading to poor crop yields and a lack of law and order. In order to expand Nohr's influence, King Garon orders his children to invade Hoshido. Nohr has a large amount of horses and wyverns, as the classes relating to them (such as the Wyvern Lord) are exclusive to Nohr only. Known people from Nohr *Avatar - Adopted prince/princess *Azura - Princess of Nohr. She was kidnapped and raised by Hoshido. *Xander - Adopted elder brother of the Avatar and the eldest Nohr royalty sibling. A Paladin who wields the sword Siegfried and a shield. *Camilla - The Avatar's elder adopted sister and a Malig Knight. *Leo - The Avatar's younger adoptive brother and a Dark Knight. *Elise - The Avatar's youngest adopted sibling and a Troubadour. *Garon - The king of Nohr. *Effie - A Knight who serves Princess Elise. *Silas - A Cavalier who has known the Avatar since childhood. *Nyx - A Dark Mage who works as a fortune teller. *Jakob - A Butler serving the Avatar. *Felicia - A Maid in service of the Avatar. *Gunter - A Great Knight and the Avatar's caretaker. *Arthur - Elise’s subordinate. A Fighter. *Charlotte - A mercenary who works at the border. A Fighter. *Benny - A mercenary who works at the border. A Knight. *Selena - A female Mercenary who works for Camilla. *Beruka - A female Wyvern Rider who works under Camilla. *Niles - A former Thief who now serves Prince Leo. *Odin - A Dark Mage who serves Leo. *Scarlet - A crimson-armored from the Principality of Cheve. A Wyvern Lord. *Laslow - A Mercenary who serves Prince Xander. *Peri - A female Cavalier and Prince Xander's subordinate. *Iago - One of King Garon's subordinates. A Sorcerer. *Hans - One of King Garon's subordinates. A Fighter. *Zoura - A Dark Mage who disguises himself as Izana. *Daniela - A Strategist sent to guard the Nohrian border. Betrayed Nohr and joined Hoshido. *Draj - An Adventurer who is famous across Nohr. *Shade - A Dark Mage who debuted in [[Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)|''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)]]. Etymology ''Anya literally means Dark Night in Japanese. Nohr appears to be a deformation of the french word Noir meaning Black. This refers back to Nohr's other name, the Black Kingdom. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Nations